One-shot Companions Compilation
by FlameNinjaofDarkFire
Summary: What do you do when you get a severe case of Writer's Block? Write a bunch of One-shots! These are one-shots based around OCs having an affect on the ninja in certain situations. Some are suggested OCs. Suggest if you would like! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Race You To Hell

**Okay, first off, sorry for not updating in a while! I haven't been home much, so typing has been hard for me.**

 **I've also had a HORRID case of writer's block.**

 **So this is the first of three shorts based on DNDL. I will update these when I have writer's block or limited amount of time to type.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

One-shot Companion to Double Ninja, Double Life: Race You to Hell

 **A/N: Wrote this in an overnight state of sadness and anger. Believe in y- not even going to bother.**

Flame's POV

I sit with my sister in a dark cave that leads farther than you could ever imagine. We are discussing the horrible things we have done in our lifetimes.

"Killed an entire town of innocents." Adurna states proudly.

I smirk, "Killed an entire country of innocents." Adurna's proud sneer vanishes.

"Why are we like this?" Adurna asks suddenly, "Why do we find killing those who do not deserve it enjoyable?"

I shrug, "I've always just gone with the fact that we were created from evil, to be evil, to stay evil forever. I accept that evil runs in my veins."

Adurna frowns, "I don't know what's going on….I just feels like something is wrong in the pit of my stoma- no wait, I'm hungry!"

I smile, something not so rare around my sister, and watch as she clutches her stomach.

Adurna fakes being in pain as she starts screaming, "AGONY!" In a singing tone.

RAAAAAHHHHOOOR!

A loud roar comes from the depths of the cave.

I smirk and turn to Adurna, her face a mirror of mine.

"Race you to Hell. Satan's waiting for us."

And we take off down the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2: The Green Ninja

**Welcome back to the story I write when I have writer's block! Yay!**

 **Anyway, here's chapter two to make up for missing a chapter of Double Ninja, Double Life.**

 **Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and Keep Writing!  
**

Chapter 2: The Green Ninja

Kai and Zane stand by the window outside the bridge of Destiny's Bounty.

They are discussing who could be the green ninja.

"I'm not sure who it is." Zane says. Kai shrugs, "I think it's me." Zane looks at Kai with a worried face, "I can't predict destiny, but maybe it's Flame." Kai looks bewildered, "She's a girl! Of course it's not her! Look! There she is now! Watch me destroy her." Flame is walking along the deck eating a mortadella sandwich, looking completely vulnerable, swords sheathed. Kai jumps down from where he is standing to the deck. Just as he is about to bring his sword down on her shoulder, she grabs him, dropping her sandwich, and flips him onto the ground. Kai's sword flies across the deck as he moans in pain. "Your overconfidence was your downfall." She looks angry. "And you just made me drop my lunch." Flame turns and walks away. Zane jumps down to Kai, "Do you see the possibility now, Kai?" he asks, "Zane?" Kai asks, "What?" he replies. "Shut up." Kai rolls his head to see straight up as Zane nods and quietly walks away.

 **Alternate Ending:**

Flame flips Kai over and says, "Thanks Zane." As she walks away. "Anytime, sister." Zane replies. "Zane!" Kai says accusingly. "You planned this out with her!?" Zane nods. "Why?" Kai asks. "I owed her one for helping me with the falcon." Kai steams. "Leave me alone." He orders Zane as he rolls onto his side. Zane walks away.


	3. Chapter 3: Burning

**Hello to everyone! I know I just updated DNDL, but I might not update ANS for a while, so I thought I'd give you a short for now!**

 **Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and Keep writing!**

Chapter 3: Burning

The ninja all sit in a hot tub, relaxing after defeating Garmadon in a battle. Flame is wearing a long-sleeved rash guard and swim trunks. Her teeth are chattering and she keeps lightning her hair up in purple flames, even though the water is 95 degrees Fahrenheit. "Flame, what's wrong?" Kai asked in concern. "C-cold." she stutters. The others look at her incredulously. She jumps out and runs to the heater, turning it up. She jumps back in, waiting for the water to heat up. Everyone looks at each other, confused. "AHHHH!" They yell in unison, jumping out of the now boiling water, "FLAME! What temperature is that!?" Jay screams. "400 degrees Fahrenheit." She replies. Their jaws drop. "I don't believe that is health, sister." Zane says. "Oh, it's not. For water to ever be healthy for me, it has to be around 1000 degrees Fahrenheit." All their jaws drop again. Flame shrugs and leans back, closing her eyes in relaxation.

 **Another one-shot written!**

 **Love and Hugs,**

 **Flame and Kindling**


	4. Chapter 4: The Storm Above the Storm

**Ok, so I actually couldn't think of another one shot, but my favorite, faithful follower KaiRocksRainbow has suggested an OC one-shot. If you read the reviews you will understand what I write next: I'm removing Dark Amber and the gun because I only want to use traditional weapons in these stories and I think Dark Amber should be a completely separate persona.**

 **If you have an OC you want in a one-shot, suggest it and I will most likely write it. Just so you know, I don't need age or last names, because I don't like using unsure surnames for the ninja or my OCs. I don't use family as in parents, and I don't like giving the ninja unknown siblings and such.**

 **Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and Keep writing!**

Chapter 4: The Storm Above the Storm

Flame's POV

I sat on the railing of Destiny's Bounty, watching the storm raging above. A blue sky now crowded with dark grey clouds like a roiling mass of people pushing to be first to strike. Thunder rumbled in the distance as my legs hung over the edge of the ship, as if waiting for the heavy wind to sweep them away to the skies above. Below the ship, the island of Ninjago loomed in all its glory. The others were all inside, and I could feel their worried gazes on my back. The rain beat down on my head and shoulders like little pellets of debris after an explosion. Though I hated the water, I loved the thunder and lightning, how it raged and struck fear in the hearts of many. Oh how I longed for some way to control its wrath and use it to destroy my enemies. My fire was better than it though, and with the unlimited amount I controlled, it could kill just as many, possibly more. I sat as still as a lifeless stone warrior.

All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning struck the air barely inches from my face. But there was something different about this one strike. It seemed to last longer, and the bolt was neither white nor yellow. It was black. I heard muffled screams from inside the Bounty, and a few clear shouts through a slightly opened door, "Flame! That was too close! Come inside!"

I ignored every shout, every cry, and every plea as I stood on the railing and leapt off, engaging flight and soaring up to the beckoning clouds, Dark Fire prepared in my palms if there was any danger.

As I broke cloud level, I began to feel the cold seep into my veins, making me shiver.

"WHO GOES THERE." A voice yelled, sounding more like a knowing statement than a question. I stayed silent and hovered.

Looking around, I noticed once larger cloud above the others that was almost black instead of grey.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT." I yelled at the mysterious voice.

Out of the cloud emerged a girl with auburn hair floating around her head. It looked electrified. Her eyes were full on orange with no hint of a pupil or whites. Small lightning bolts protruded from the ends of her eyelids. Her skin was deathly pale and her small light pink lips sat in a thin line, hardly even smirking. Around her neck hung a pendant in the shape of a lightning bolt, with a black outer edge and an orange center. She wore a dark red ninja gi with blue lightning bolts on the wrists and ankles, just like mine. Her hands were adorned with black leather gloves, electricity zapping the air above.

I gasped. She was a Dark master. At that moment she realized the same thing. The lightning stopped and the storm above the storm cleared. In her eyes, a pupil appeared along with the whites.

"Y-you're a Dark master." She stuttered in awe. I tried to speak, but I was too excited to finally meet a Dark master other than my sister. She grinned widely. I smirked and quenched the fire in my palms.

"I'm Zoey. Master of Dark Lightning and bloodily killing birds when they cross into my territory." Her face became almost shadowed as she spoke, and her hands instantly flew to her mouth.

"Sorry…too dark?" she said apologetically.

"Heh. I like you. Birds aren't even close to what I've killed, though."

She grinned again and asked my name.

"I'm Flame. Master of Dark Fire and twin to the master of Dark Water."

She gasped again, "Adurna!? The internet-famous master of Dark Water is your sister!?"

I smirked wider, "I like to keep a low profile, but yeah."

"Well Flame, would you like to go back to my place? It's a floating castle in the sky. It's kinda lonely." She clutched her arm and looked down.

"Umm…how 'bout we go to mine, I have some friends you might like to meet."

She smiled and nodded, following me back to the Bounty.

"Wooooah." She drawled in awe, "Awesome ship."

I smirked and saw the others still hiding in the bridge. They weren't even paying attention to the window as the two of us flew up to it side by side.

I glanced at her and she nodded, getting my idea. In unison we blasted through the window with our powers. Dark Electrified Dark Fire – which is the weirdest sounding name ever – broke through the window and propelled the ninja inside to the back wall.

We softly landed on the wood floor inside and I examined a piece of glass with a sliver of bright red blood on it. The others moaned from the backside of the bridge.

"Guys, this is Zoey. Master of Dark Lightning…..and killing birds."

She brought out twin daggers and stabbed them down into the table nailed to the floor of the bridge.

"Hey, not really that pleased to make your acquaintance."

 **Ok, got to end it there, I have no more time and I want to end it in such a way that you can finish the story.**

 **Have fun!**

 **To be honest, I was totally imagining Starfire from Teen Titans Go when I first described Zoey's eyes…yeah…**

 **Love and Hugs,**

 **Flame and Kindling**

Name: Zoey

Appearance: shoulder length auburn hair,

Element: Dark Lightning

Ninja gi: Dark red with dark blue lightning bolts at the wrists and ankles, black leather gloves, her spinjitzu is red, Dark red ninja hood, wears light green jean shorts and red and black air Jordans.

Clothes: a lavender blue hoodie, underneath her hoodie is a black short sleeved shirt, crimson jean shorts, lavender blue air Jordans.

Personality: a mix of Flame's, believes the ninja are show-offs as well, intelligent, grins a lot, loves fighting, blood.

Weapons: double scythes double sided daggers of dark lightning, her powers


	5. Chapter 5: The Beat of your Own-Flute?

**Hello friends!**

 **So last chapter was success and I got another OC request, so that's what this next chapter will be!**

 **This one goes to the guest Breana, for requesting her OC, Alexander. I like how she (and KaiRocksRainbow) added a situation for me to build around. If you could do that if/when you request an OC chapter that would be awesome.**

 **And I've never really thought of elements like music and art and such as actual elements, so please don't suggest any like that. You can suggest relation to other masters besides from the ninja/main characters, though. You'll see how I do this one…**

 **Just so you all know, I will only accept OC requests for this book, because I only want to use my OCs in my main stories.**

 **Now, I won't delay this any longer. ONWARD!**

 **Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and Keep writing!**

Chapter 5: Marching to the Beat of Your Own…Flute?

Kai's POV

"KAI! GET BACK HERE!" Nya yelled to my back as I trudged off down the stairs in the snow. I didn't realize giving Jay a black eye during _training_ would make her so mad. I heard her grumble and slam the door of the monastery. I walked down the Mountain of One Thousand Steps with my arms crossed and a pout on my face, ready to knock down a forest. I looked up at the sky to make sure I could get back before dinner. The sun was still shining with a golden gleam in the clear blue sky, barely a cloud to be seen.

I dragged my feet all the way to the Ninjago City Park, still fuming. Leafless sakura trees lined the stone pathway I clopped across, my steps muffled by the fresh powder. I heard a few birds chirp, but other than that, there was complete silence. For the first time in what seemed like forever **(Don't** _ **anyone**_ **DARE mention Frozen in the reviews! :C)** the park was empty. There were no children playing tag or crying to their mothers when they were hurt, no couples talking on benches and rocks, and no hot dog cart vendors trying to sell frankfurters by yelling at people.

I sighed and relaxed on a bench in peace, closing my eyes. My mind seemed to play a tune from a flute through my ears, a peaceful song. My eyes shot open. That flute song wasn't in my head. It was real. I wanted to be annoyed because it was disturbing the perfect peace, but the song was so serene, that I couldn't even frown.

I followed my ears to sound, which was coming from the ring of rocks in the center of the park. A boy with long hair as white as the snow around him pulled into a low ponytail and a turquoise beanie to top it off, eyes closed, pale skin accentuating his light pink lips as they blew on the hole at the end of a flute, sat on a wooden bench with his legs crossed. A miniature silver flute hung on a chain around his neck, shining against a zipped up turquoise hoodie with a silver music note on the right side of his chest. He wore dark blue jeans and blue and green Air Jordans. Beside him on the bench sat a leather satchel which looked like it would fit his flute.

His music and stance were so peaceful, that I didn't want to disturb him, but I also wanted to know who he was. I sat down on the bench next to him and he soon seemed to end the song and turned to look at me, opening is eyelids to reveal neon green eyes. I almost gasped at their brightness.

"Hello." He said simply.

"Oh! Uh…hi." I replied, caught up in his eyes. Not in a romantic way, but in a curious way. Neon green, what an abnormal eye color….but I'm one to talk, well, think. My eyes are amber.

"Aren't you that fire ninja-"

"Kai," I blurted, for some reason excited that this stranger knows who I am, "M-my name is Kai. Your music was….nice." I complimented him sheepishly, looking down, suddenly interested in my fingernails. Man, I guess I get why girls do this all the time. They're extremely awkward! Just like I am right now…

The soft-faced boy smiled, "That's right. Kai. I'm Alexander by the way, but you can call me Alex. And thank you, I've been playing for as long as I can remember. I'm related to the master of sound, so I think my talent comes from him."

I finally looked up at him and studied his calm, smiling face. Why am I so nervous around this guy? I should just act cool. It'll be fine.

I placed my hands by my sides, "Cool! I like your necklace. It's very shiny." I said, chuckling.

Alex laughed, but he was frowning, "I like to call it a pendant, but necklace is ok too."

"Hey, do you want to come back to my place? Maybe you could eat dinner with us."

"Umm…I'm not sure…" he replied.

"Oh, well, you should. My friends and family are really nice." I looked up at the sun, "I better get going, my friends will be waiting. You can come if you want."

He nodded and I got up. I noticed that he followed me, and I smirked. My persuasion had worked.

After a few minutes, we reached the monastery and I opened the heavy front doors. Alex was silent the whole way, but not coldly. He seemed more shy and in his head than anything. His flute hung loosely in the satchel slung over his shoulder.

Once inside, Nya marched out to the courtyard with her hands on her hips and a stern face. She began to scold me, but when she saw Alex, her face softened, the skin smoothing out again, and she quickly learned who he was and introduced herself. I relayed our encounter and she laughed at my awkwardness, which I had last second decided to tell her.

Eventually, she beckoned for us to follow her inside for dinner.

Soon, the others knew Alex and much of what I had learned in the time we talked.

After dinner, Alexander had to leave for his home, and we all reluctantly said goodbye, especially Zane, who had become very good friends with Alexander in the short amount of time we had together.

Alexander's POV

I left the ninja peacefully, happy to have made some new friends.

 **Yay! I am so glad I finished this chapter because I don't think I'll be updating ANS soon, which I promise is coming back!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Love and Hugs,**

 **Flame and Kindling**


End file.
